Pensamientos de Media noche
by Mavis Dragneel Vermilion
Summary: Adrien tiene muchas preocupaciones y cuestiones luego de su encuentro con Volpina, sin embargo tanto las incógnitas sobre el por que su padre poseía el misterioso libro, como su amor por Ladybug, se desvanecen cuando Plagg le invita un poco de Camembert a media noche.


Disclaimer: Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Thomas Astruc

.

.

.

 **Pensamientos de Media noche**

Se removió por vigésima vez entre sus sabanas, sin duda esa noche no podría dormir en lo absoluto, ¿pero quién lo culpaba? Había tenido emociones muy intensas ese día, una tras otra, sin descanso.

—Deseo poder descansar— no se extrañó para nada de escuchar la voz de su compañero, de hecho, lo usual hubiese sido no escuchar ningún regaño o queja de parte de él.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios pesadamente.

—Lo siento, Plagg.

El Kwami observo con curiosidad al chico, ese mismo chico que había sido el elegido para portar el anillo del gato negro y poder transformarse en el héroe Cat Noir.

El pequeño gato negro se acercó lentamente a su amigo, aunque Adrien no lo sintiera así, la verdad era que su Kwami se preocupaba mucho por su bienestar.

— ¿Qué te sucede chico?

Adrien observo con desgano a su compañero, para luego suspirar nuevamente.

—Me preguntaba la razón por la cual mi padre tenía el extraño libro de súper héroes, en el aparecían Ladybug, Cat Noir incluso Hawk Moth — el rubio se incorporó un poco, quedando sentado en la gran cama — No tenía idea de que él tuviese conocimiento sobre los Miraculous, sobre los Kwamis, todas esas cosas Plagg.

El Kwami observo con preocupación a Adrien, quien le miraba a su vez preocupado por igual.

—No tomemos conclusiones apresuradas, puede ser que el libro llegara a tu padre por error — Plagg intentaba por todos los medios tranquilizarlo, sin embargo no funcionaba.

— ¿Qué tal si mi padre tiene algo que ver con Hawk Moth? — su voz escapo en un susurro aterrado, su padre y él no poseían una buena relación debido a la frialdad de este luego de que su madre desapareció, sin embargo era su padre, lo único que tenía y lo amaba. Adrien odiaría saber que el villano con el que combate todos los días tiene alguna relación con su padre.

—No lo creo — aseguro su pequeño Kwami con convicción — Y si llegara a suceder eso ten por seguro que tu padre no te lastimaría, eres su hijo después de todo, es obvio que te ama.

El chico bajo la mirada con confusión al momento de observar las suaves sabanas de su habitación, realmente no quería creer que su padre fuera el villano de toda esta historia, sin embargo no podía ignorar que aparte del libro, había mostrado especial interés en el anillo de Cat Noir, y luego en el suyo cuando estaba en su forma civil.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no conoces ese libro?

Plagg intento recordar algo referente a este, pero por más que lo intentaba no recordaba nada sobre un libro de súper héroes, como si su mente estuviese bloqueada.

El pequeño Kwami negó.

Adrien sonrió aliviado ante esto, bien su padre no era del todo sospechoso.

—En vez de estar pensando en cosas preocupantes, ¿por qué no mejor piensas que Ladybug está enamorada de Adrien Agreste? — la voz burlona del gato no se hizo esperar luego de su comentario.

Adrien se sonrojo ante esto.

Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente era cierto, ese día durante la batalla con Volpina, Ladybug había estado dispuesta a entregar sus aretes para salvarle la vida al Adrien falso.

Su Ladybug se iba a sacrificar por él, ¿eso no se hacía por cualquiera cierto?

—My lady — pronuncio de manera enamorada ante el recuerdo de la grandiosa súper heroína de parís, Ladybug era simplemente fantástica — La amo.

—Ay pero que horror — el comentario despectivo de Plagg lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad — Por supuesto que la amas, solo tu escribes una carta tan cursi como la de San Valentin.

—Y ella ha respondido esa carta correspondiendo mis sentimientos.

Plagg sonrió levemente al observar la sonrisa boba y enamorada que tenía el chico en ese momento, solo hacía falta hablar un poco de Ladybug para despejar los malos pensamientos de la mente del rubio.

—Sin importar que seas un cursi sin remedio, te apoyare en todo lo que suceda.

Adrien salió de su ensoñación para observar a su Kwami, quien le devolvía la mirada con seriedad.

El reloj sonó indicando que ya era media noche.

— ¿No crees que es el momento perfecto para comer un poco de delicioso Camembert?

El chico observo como su Kwami entraba en un estado propio de enamoramiento debido al apestoso queso.

Sin embargo esta vez no pudo hacer más que sonreír sinceramente.

—Tienes razón, te acompaño — respondió al momento que se levantaba de su lecho para ir a comer un poco del tan amado queso Camembert de Plagg.

* * *

N/A: Mi primer fic de esta fantástica serie con la cual tengo una obsesión xD

En realidad no tengo ni la mas remota idea de que es esto. Digamos que es lo que sale cuando tienes altos niveles de estrés debido a la universidad.

Eso y un enorme amor por Adrien, amo realmente todo de él.

Espero que a alguien le guste... lo que sea que sea esto

Sin mas no vemos.

Adiosito.


End file.
